What Happens At A Giggles Party
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Butchy, Lela and their cousin, Brady, are invited to Giggle's party. Bucthy goes and has fun but gets drunk. He wakes up naked and some time later ends up pregnant. What happened? Who's the father? Lela and Mack start a budding romance while Brady and Giggles try to get everyone together? But where's Lugnut?
1. Chapter 1

**_Teen Beach Movie story! Set in modern day!_**

* * *

**Butchy's POV:**

Giggles is known for throwing the most amazing parties and she was having another one tonight. Brady and Lela were already going and they were convincing me to go. The last time I was at one of her parties I ended half naked in the pool and my wallet was missing. Giggles and her parties do not mix with me.

But since cousin, Brady, and my sister, Lela, were going to party. I might as well go with them. And, umm, plus my parents are going out today and don't want me in the house when they get back.

As I walk in with Brady and Lela, I see several things happening. Chee-Chee and Struts were in the corner making out. Mack, Lela's crush, was dancing with Kiki, from the surfers. Tanner and Seacat were talking and drinking in the kitchen nearby. Rascal was dancing with several other people. My fellow Rodents, Sparkplug, Rori and Hunter were dancing with other people in the living room. Abunai was talking to that new surfer, Kai. And Giggles was currently walking towards Brady, Lela and me. The many others just drown out of my mind.

"Hey guys." Giggles says. She looks at Brady and smiles. Brady shyly smiles back. Oh my gosh, they like each other! Giggles Harrison and Brady Cooper like each other. They're in love! "What's up?"

"Nothing much. We just thought we should have fun and so we ended up here." Lela said before she walked over to where Mack is. Wow, so both my sister and my cousin are in love.

"Well, have fun. Come on, Brady, I have this new fun game I want to show you." Giggles says. Brady smiles back at me as Giggles runs off with him. I smile back at him as they walk off. I started to walk through the house. I didn't know what to do. I didn't see Lugnut, Chee-Chee and Struts were getting busy if you know what I mean, Lela and Mack were in a deep conversation and Brady ran off with one of the only surfers I liked and was friends with, Giggles. The other was Mack.

I walk over to where Chee-Chee and Struts are since they're done sucking faces. I sit down next to them and asked "Where's Lugnut?".

"Oh, he didn't come." Chee-Chee said.

"Yeah, he didn't come." Struts echoed.

"What? Why?" I ask, shocked that Lugnut couldn't make it to one of the biggest parties of the month. Yeah, I said month.

"Something about not having nothing to wear." Chee-Chee says.

"Wait, but he told me that he was stuck watching his little brothers." Struts says.

"Are you sure, Struts?" asked Chee-Chee.

"Yeah, babe, I'm sure." Struts says.

"Well, anyways, what's up? I said, starting a conversation. Struts smiled as Chee-Chee explained to me what happened before me, Brady and Lela came.

**Lela's POV:**

"Hey Mack." I say to the girl who was dancing with Kiki. She dismissed Kiki and turned around to face me. She smiled at me.

"Hey Lela. How's it going?" she asked. I smile.

"Good. Actually now it's great since I'm talking to you." I say as both of us turn to face the living room. My cousin, Brady, was dancing with Giggles and Chee-Chee and Struts were now joining them.

"Wanna dance?" Mack asked me. I smile and nod as she leads me out on the dance floor. I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the floor to dance with her.

**_2 Hours Later_**

**Butchy's POV:**

This party was so fun! I loved it! I loved everything! I was drinking something Seacat handed me. I didn't know what it was but it gave me so much energy. I feel great and happy. WHOO! Let's have some fun. I looked around for Brady and Lela. They were nowhere to be found. As I looked around for them, Tanner, Seacat, Rascal, Kai and Hunter came up to me. I dint know what to do. I was cornered. But for what.

**Brady's POV:**

"Giggles, that was very fun." I say to the girl sitting next to me. We were in the pool, swimming and doing flips. I don't know where my cousin Brady is but cousin Lela was outside with Mack and some other people like Sparkplug, Kiki and many other surfers and bikers.

"I know. Kiki taught me that." Giggles tells me as she swims over to me.

You're probably wondering how I'm swimming with if I have no trunks. Well, I do have trunks and plus this is a pool party.

"You know, you surfers aren't that bad." I say to her.

"And you bikers aren't that bad, either." said Giggles as she swam some more. I smile at her as she smiles back to me.

"Brady!" I hear my name being called. I turned my head to see Struts with a hand on her hip. "Where's Butchy?" she asks.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was making out with Tanner."

She let out a huff as she turned back around and walked over to Chee-Chee.

"What was that about?" Giggles asked.

"No idea." I quickly say as I swim over there to Giggles. Sparkplug, Mack, Lela and a few other jump into the big pool with us.

* * *

**So, how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New** **chapter!**

* * *

**Butchy's POV:**

I wake up slowly with the sun shining on my skin. I look around-wait, what?! This isn't my room! Where in the world am I? Have I been kidnapped? I get out of the bed slowly. I look on the floor and see my clothes. Sure, I'm naked as well. I slip on my clothes and go down the stairs. I see everyone knocked out. That's right, I was at Giggles' party last night. I look around for Brady and Lela. I spot Lela laying on the flip out couch with Mack, Rascal and several other people.

I quickly walk over there, stepping over several passed out bodies. I shake Lela who was in the middle of Mack and Rascal.

"Lela?" She doesn't move. "Lela?" Still no movement. Now I shake harder. "Lela, wake up!"

"Buthcy, I'm tired." Lela murmured. She snuggled closer up to Mack as Rascal scooted over towards somebody else on the couch. I sigh. I'll get her later. Right now, I need to find Brady. He always wakes up at 9:30 to watch his cartoons. I walk up the stairs and look in the rooms. Giggles' parents wouldn't be back until around 4 so I wouldn't walk in on them. I open Giggles' room and see the two laughing and watching TV.

"Brady? Giggles? What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Watching cartoons." Brady said. Giggles nods in agreement.

"Well, come on Brady. Let's go. Bye Giggles." I say, walking out. I can hear Brady and Giggles sigh and Brady saying bye to Giggles. When I get downstairs notice Lela has moved from her spot on the couch and is now laying on the couch by Struts. I sigh as I pick her up.

"Oh, Mack. You're so strong." Lela mutters in her sleep. She thinks Mack is carrying her! She thinks I'm Mack! I look over to Brady, who's laughing. We go outside and I set Lela in the back seat of the car as I get in the drivers seat and Brady in the passenger seat. When Lela woke up, we were already home. But when she was sleeping in the car and Brady was on the phone with Lugnut talking about last night, I was thinking. How did I wake up naked? Was I, was I having sex with someone last night? If I did, who was it? Was Tanner? Seacat? Kiki? No, couldn't be Kiki since I'm obviously gay. Kai? I don't know!

* * *

**_1 month later_**

* * *

"Something wrong's with Butchy." Lela said to the people in front of her. It was only Brady, Mack, Giggles, Lugnut, Chee-Chee and Struts.

"No stuff. He threw up on my bike yesterday." Lugnut said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was obviously mad at what Butchy had did to his bike.

"And he woke up this morning throwing up all over the bathroom." Brady says about his cousin.

"Well, maybe there's a logical reason for everything that happened." Mack says, shrugging and looking at Lela.

"Yea, I mean Butchy has been eating a lot lately." Chee-Chee says.

"Yea, he has. Chee-Chee and I saw him eating a breakfast burrito yesterday and this morning." Struts said.

Lela wasn't speaking. She was barely even listening. She just sat on the couch and let a few tears drop. What if there was something seriously wrong with Butchy? What if he died?

_**Lela's POV**_

What is wrong with him? This wasn't like Butchy. He never acted like this before. Ever. I mean, he just looks so fragile now instead of big, bad boy on his big, bad bike he rides over to his big hangout Big Momma's. But he wasn't that boy anymore. Not the one I grew up with knowing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lela?" I turned around to see Giggles smiling down at me.

"Lela, are you okay?" She asked. She must have noticed the tears falling down my face. I fake a smile and nod.

"I'm fine." I say. Giggles smiled and bent down to hug me in which I returned. Everyone else soon gathered around to join in the hug, making it one huge group hug. We were just missing one person.

Butchy.

* * *

_**Butchy's POV**_

It's been a while since I found out. What I found out was shocking. I mean I never knew this about me. Me, Joshua Brandon Jones also known as Butchy, was pregnant. Pregnant. 1 word. 2 syllables. 8 letters. 2 vowels. 6 constants. Pregnant. By definition, pregnant means having a child or young developing in the uterus. This is me right now.

Do you think I'm over-exaggerating?

Well, I think not. This is bad. Very bad.

How am I going to explain this to everyone. Lela? Brady? Mack? Giggles? Lugnut? Chee-Chee? Struts?

Tanner?

* * *

_**Tanner's POV**_

Today I was just chilling. Having fun with Rascal, Kai and Seacat. Just us guys. That was until Giggles came over to us, crying and ruining the whole mood and definition of guys time.

"Giggles, you ruined guy time." Seacat complains at the blonde girl.

"Yea, this was our peaceful time from you and Kiki." Rascal continues.

"Exactly." Kai says. I guess I was the only one who noticed that she was crying a river.

"Giggles, why are you crying?" I ask. The boys looks mover at me and then back to Giggles, noticing the tears streaming down her face.

"Because something is seriously wrong with Butchy but he won't tell anybody." Giggles says, sitting down in between Rascal and I.

"What? What's wrong with Butchy?" I asked, getting worried and sad. All the boys and Giggles seemed to notice my expression and my worries.

"Why are you worried about Butchy?" Seacat asks me.

Uh, I need an excuse. And fast. "Because he is the leader of the Rodents and without him there's no competition and everyone knows that Lela would quit the Rodents without Butchy there." I lie.

They still didn't notice. That was a close one!

* * *

**And done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New** **chapter!**

* * *

**Mack's POV:**

Dating Lela was harder and harder. She was too busy in trying to figure out what is wrong with Butchy to think about our relationship. She was completely ignoring me. I mean isn't this what see wants. To date _the_ Mack.

As I thought, I didn't notice Butchy sit next to me. It wasn't until he said,

"Hey Mack!" Why was he so giddy and happy all of a sudden.

"Hey Butch. What's with the happy expression?" I ask, turning my body over to face him, completely.

"Nothing, can't a person be happy." He says as his smiles goes a little bit bigger. How is that even possible? I mean he was smiling from ear to ear. I'm surprised his mouth didn't fall or even his face.

"Yeah but not you. Being mean is in your blood." I say as he chuckles

"Just something amazing happened. That's what happened. Well, Lela is in the house. Why are you just sitting outside?" Butchy asked me.

"Just chilling." I tell him. He shrugs and just goes into the house. I watch him. I could finally see. The resemblance in Lela and him.

* * *

**Butchy's POV:**

I was so happy. I didn't even care about why Mack was just sitting obit on the porch by herself. I just skipped into the kitchen. Yes, I said it right. I skipped. When I enter, I see Brady, Giggles and Lela sitting in the kitchen, talking about something. And from the looks of it, it seems deep.

I shrug it off though. I just open the fridge and bury my face in it looking for some food. I look down and smile at my belly. My baby was growing inside of me. Don't tell anyone but I was kinda excited for this little arrival. I hope it looks like me instead of its other father who should remain nameless. No clues or hints on who it is.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I say sitting in between Giggles and Brady. Lela shrugs.

"Nothing." She says.

"Why do you ask?" Giggles asked.

"You guys were just in a very deep conversation when I walked in." I say. Brady looks at me.

"Cuz, it was just a conversation that was very, very interesting. That's all it was, Bucthy. Don't go to far with it." Brady says to me. He was really, really involved in the conversation by how it looks.

I shrug and get up from me seat. I was going to meet someone special. I didn't have time for that. "Ok, bye." I say.

* * *

**Brady's POV**

"Guys, that was like, really close!" I say to the two girls.

"Yeah. Butchy almost knew what we were talking about." Giggles says, staring at Lela then at me.

"We have to be more careful next time when Bucthy's around, okay guys." Lela says.

Giggles and I nodded. Then it was complete silence until.

"Where's Mack?" I ask.

"To be honest, I don't know." Lela said. The three of us got up and looked around the house for Mack.

Giggles checked in the living room. Lela checked in the backyard while I was checking in the front. Walking outside, I saw the 16-year old brunette sitting on the swing and looking at the flowers Aunt Jackie and Uncle Xavier planted.

"Hey Mack. What's up?" I ask, standing by the swing and looking at the older girl. She was only a couple of months older than me.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about life and love and... Lela." Mack says, staring up at me. She didn't look like it was a joke. She looked very serious at the statement she said.

"So... what were you thinking about, you know. Life and love and Lela." I say, sitting next to her.

"Just how I think our future will be like. Like marriage, children, careers and a big house in the suburbs." Mack says to me.

"Ok. So, what else?"

"It's just she spends more time thinking about what's wrong with Butchy then spending quality time with _the _Mack!" Mack says, standing up. She paced around the porch until Lela came out.

"MacKenzie Jade Fox! I was looking all over for you!" Lela said.

"I'm surprised you weren't looking for clues about what's wrong with Butchy." Mack argued back. "Lela, I want to break up."

"What?!" Lela shouted.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**


End file.
